Please Don't Angry
by fishyuk
Summary: Keluarga yang bahagia, tapi mengheboh-kan. Chapter 1 pendek, typo, dll... Mind to read?


**Please Don't Angry**

Super Junior punya-nya SM Entertainment, FF ini punyanya fishyuk~

**Warning**: gaje, abal, typo, OOC dan sejenisnya

**Genre**: Family

.

.

.

Di pagi yang sangat sangat cerah, hiduplah sekelompok anak-anak nakal dengan wajah-wajah polosnya yaitu: Heechul, Eunhyuk Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, juga hidup juga hyung yang tinggal bersama para maknae-nya kita sebut saja Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah hyung yang sangat bertanggung jawab pada adik-adiknya karena dia sangat sayang pada mereka.

Disisi lain, mereka juga mempunyai seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi mereka yaitu Lee Soo Man, yang biasa disebut appa Soo Man. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap menit, tidak sampai detik, appa mereka selalu bersama mereka, tetapi tidak untuk hari senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu, minggu #gubrak!

Appa mereka memang selalu sibuk di luar kota bahkan sampai luar negeri, tapi jika ada waktu luang appa mereka akan datang ke tempat tinggal mereka.

.

.

.

''Yeyy...! Appa datangg...'' teriak si evil maknae sambil berlali dengan girang, tapi disambut dengan tangisan hyung-nya, leeteuk.

''Hiks, hiks...'' isak tangis Leeteuk.

''Teuki-hyung napa?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

''Tangankuuu...!'' ucap Leeteuk sambil meringis kesakitan.

''He?''

''Kenapa kau menginjak tanganku Kyuhyuuunn?'' teriak Leeteuk dengan sangat frustasi karena posisi tubuhnya sedang tidur dan kedua tangannya dilentangkan ke depan tidak lupa dengan kedua kaki Kyuhyun diatas.

''Oh,'' kata Kyuhyun dengan innocent.

''Huaa... Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan adik seperti dia?'' rengek Leeteuk lalu menuju ke appa-nya.

''Sudah, sudah! Masalah kecil seperti itu saja kok,'' ucap appa Soo Man kepada anak-anak tercintanya. ''Ya sudah, dimana adik-adikmu Leeteuk?'' tanya appa Soo Man.

''Mereka sedang berebut makanan yang ada di kulkas tuh. Padahal cuma sebutir telur doank,''

''Hah, dasar! Kalau begitu cepat panggil mereka kesini, appa membawa makanan yang banyak loh...''

''Siapa...'' tanya Leeteuk.

''Appa''

''...siapa yang nanya?''

''Eh?''

Leeteuk pun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memanggil adik-adik tersayangnya. Sesampainya disana Leeteuk langsung kaget karena sebutir telur itu pecah tepat di hidung Sungmin.

''Apa yang terjadi Sungmin?'' tanya Leeteuk bingung.

''Huaaaaa! Appaaaa! Teuki-hyung! Chulie-hyung melemparkan telur ini ke hidungku,'' tangis Sungmin bagaikan bayi yang sedang kehilangan ibunya.

''Apa aku? Enak saja kau! Tuh si Unyuk yang ngelempar,'' ucap Heechul santai.

''Dia pembohong! Jangan percaya padanya... Sumpah bukan aku!'' ucap Eunhyuk sambil membentuk 'peace' ditangannya.

''Yang bener yang mana sih? Oh ya, appa datang tuh,''

''Appa datang? Yeeyy...'' teriak semua yang berada di ruang dapur itu kecuali Sungmin yang masih nangis nggak jelas. Seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi kosong dan hanya tersisa Sungmin didalamnya.

''Hyung?''

''...''

''Hyung?''

''...''

''Hyuunngg! Tatuuuttt!''

''Ssstt! Apaan sih, ayo bangun kita temui appa,'' ucap Leeteuk lalu menggendong Sungmin, juga sambil menikmati aroma telur yang masih menempel di hidung kecil Sungmin.

.

.

''Appaaaaa!''

''Hohoho... Bagaimana kabar anak-anakku ini?''

''Baik appa! Hmm... Oppa bawa makanan tidak? Lapar nih!'' ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

''Halah... Makan aja yang lo pikirin!'' kata Heechul lalu memukul kepala Eunhyuk lumayan keras.

''Hehehe...'' cengir Eunhyuk ala Naruto.

''Sudah-sudah... Ayo makan bersama!''

''Ne appa!''

''Eh, sepertinya ada bau tidak sedap? Seperti...

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Telur! Kelamaan ah...'' potong Donghae cepat.

''Oh ya benar, dari mana asal bau itu?'' ucap appa Soo Man masih penasaran.

''Tuh ci Minnie yang imoet imoet, liat dech idung-nya yang kecil itu kotor, kacian yaa...'' kata Eunhyuk dengan gemes.

''Hiks, appa!'' kata Sungmin sambil merengek lalu menuju ke appa-nya dengan wajah sedih.

''Ne, siapa yang tega-teganya melempar telur dihidungmu itu?''

''Chulie-hyung!''

''Heechul!'' panggil appa Soo Man.

''Hm?'' angguk Heechul.

''Benarkah itu? Kau yang melempar telur ke hidung Sungmin?''

''Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?'' kata Heechul sambil melahap makanan dengan rakus.

''Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa kau buat seperti itu hah?'' tanya appa Soo Man yang mulai marah.

''Gw kan udah laper banget, trus si Sungmin yang dapet telur itu karena gw ganas ya udah aku ambil tuh telur trus gw lempar deh ke hidungnya,'' jawab Heechul dengan style-nya.

''Haduuhh... Chul! Kapan sih kamu itu mau berubah? Nggak kasian apa sama adik-adikmu?''

''Nggak tuh!'' ucap Heechul ketus.

''Oh jadi begitu kah? Kalau begitu uang jajanmu selama seminggu tidak akan appa berikan!'' ancam appa Soo Man.

''Rasain lo!'' ejek Sungmin 'agak' kasar.

''Ck, dasar! Appa sama adik sama saja, menyebalkan!'' ucap Heechul lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah kesal.

''Heechul!'' panggil appa Soo Man tapi Heechul tidak balik dan malah melanjutkan jalannya yang semakin cepat.

''Sudahlah appa, anak itu memang keras kepala sekali. Biar saja dia rasakan akibatnya,'' kata Leeteuk pada appa-nya.

''Haahh...'' ucap appa Soo Man menghela nafas.

''Kenapa ya punya adik itu ribet banget? Huft!'' ucap Leeteuk sambil menghela nafas juga.

''Ah, sudahlah ayo makan lagi!''

''Ne...'' sahut Leeteuk.

Donghae yang melihat Heechul sedang bad mood langsung segera memanggilnya dengan suara yang keras.

''hey, chulie-hyung! Please don't angry...'' teriak Donghae pada Heechul.

''Akh, diam lo!''

-TBC-

.

.

I know it's short...

delete or keep?

Review please~


End file.
